


can i get you a drink? (and something else)

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Drinking, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: Kevin thinks Felix is beautiful like this – the planes of his golden skin illuminated by moonlight, smooth as he runs his hands down his chest, feeling every flex of his muscles under his fingertips.
Relationships: Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	can i get you a drink? (and something else)

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my last hurrah of 2020. so niche and specific but like i really just think kevin and felix should fuck <3 set in the same night as my jukev, but can be read as a stand alone work. not beta-read bc i just wanna post it, will come back at some point to catch mistakes. happy new year, everyone!
> 
> **do not repost or translate without permission**

“Eric, what’s taking you so long?”

Kevin’s voice almost echoes through the small apartment when he yells in the general direction of the still closed bathroom door. He falls back on the living room couch with a huff, resting his boots-clad feet on the coffee table. He can hear the tap running yet again, Eric opening and closing the bathroom cabinets as he gets himself ready.

“Eric!” he tries again, digging his fingers into the rips of his pants out of sheer boredom.

_“One minute!”_ Eric yells back for the third time in the last twenty minutes, and Kevin can’t help but roll his eyes at it. He knew he should have taken a beer from the fridge to aid the never-ending wait Eric was sure to put him through, but now he knows it is too late for it, especially when he doesn’t want to go out with a can in hand.

Kevin has long learned it is never a good idea to pregame when it comes to partying at his friends’. Every time they did, Kevin would, without fail, find himself hurling his guts out the following morning in someone’s bathroom. He would consider himself lucky if it were his own bathroom or Jacob's, or Jaehyun's even, honestly, but not so much when he’d go home with one of his hookups only for the world to come crashing down on him. Kevin has lost track of the amount of times he’d had to apologize for it.

Now, at the very mention of any social get-togethers in their circle, they all know to save themselves for the actual party, and by the picture Younghoon had sent from their kitchen counter earlier that very same day – covered in bottles of hard liquor – he knows they won’t be let down in the slightest.

Kevin is about to yell for Eric again when the bathroom door creaks open, Eric switching between languages as he seemingly talks to someone on the phone. Kevin raises a brow at him, trying not to laugh when he notices why Eric was taking so long – it is clear in the way his hair is styled and the effort put on applying some decent eye makeup. He decides not to bully him too hard for it.

“Going after some DILFs tonight?” he says with humor, cackling when the tips of Eric’s ears go red from embarrassment as he gasps.

“Can you _not_ say these things when I’m sending a voice message to my _mom?”_ Eric says, mildly scandalized as he shoves his phone into his back pocket.

“If she knows what a DILF is then that’s not a me problem,” Kevin laughs, pushing himself back on his feet. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, _yeah,_ fuck you by the way,” Eric flips him off, pushing him towards the front door so they can finally be on their way.

And for all Kevin cares, he isn’t disappointed one bit when they get to their friends’ apartment. The party hasn’t exactly started yet, all the lights still on though music already plays from the living room stereo as Jaehyun, Younghoon and Juyeon fret around to put everything in place – and hide everything that has shattering potential. Eric makes an immediate beeline for the kitchen, overly excited to help Juyeon pre-making some drinks.

He helps them with the final touches, and by the time Younghoon dims the lights, Eric comes out of the kitchen with the brightest smile on his lips and two solo cups in his hands, Juyeon trailing after him with three more. They pass the cups around, and Kevin can’t help but eye the alcoholic concoction suspiciously.

“What’s in here?” he asks, trying to get a waft of whatever they made, getting terrible flashbacks to the time Eric mixed too many types of alcohol in one single cup and things didn’t go very well for either of them.

“They are Jäger bombs,” Juyeon says with a smile that reaches his eyes, and Kevin thinks he could blindly trust Juyeon on whatever he says, even if he knows his friend better than this.

Jaehyun raises his cup and they all follow him soon after, briefly toasting before knocking the cups back. Kevin can feel the drink dribbling down his chin as he drinks it in one go, glad to not have people outside his immediate friends circle around when he wipes it dry with the back of his hand. He flips Jaehyun off when he finds the other openly laughing at him, throwing the remaining droplets of alcohol in his cup at his face before going back to the kitchen for more.

He considers his options for a while, and by the time the house is bustling with people and his blood buzzes in his veins, Kevin has had more gin tonics than his brain can keep track of. He dances with Jacob for a while, a little stunned at how ridiculously good his best friend always manages to look, making sure to let him know as much. Kevin doesn’t miss the way Jacob seems to nervously laugh the compliment off, the way he curses under his breath when Chanhee and Changmin walk into the party.

And then, moments later, Jacob is gone with the promise to catch up with him later. Kevin knows that he won’t, and he is completely fine with it, truth be told. Later can mean the following day, anyway, and Kevin will make sure to milk him of all the details of whatever it is he and Chanhee seem to have going on tonight. He knows Jacob is weak when it comes to pretty boys.

Himself included.

Jacob's body pressed against his is replaced by Changmin's in a blur, and Kevin finds himself trying to get Changmin to move to the beat of the song without much in mind. Kevin can feel sweat trickling down his neck, the room starting to feel a little stuffy. His hands fall on Changmin's hips, fingers hooking into his beltloops as he grounds himself.

Kevin can see a glint in Juyeon's eyes when he bends down to whisper something in Changmin's ears, and it doesn’t take much to know exactly what he is about to; Chanhee is always hellbent on teasing Juyeon when it comes to Changmin, mostly because he _knows_ Juyeon is kind of easy to rile up, and it is clear Juyeon isn’t about to let an opportunity pass him by.

Before he even thinks to pull away from them, however, he feels the warmth of another body pressing up against him, arms snaking around his torso and breath hot on his shoulder blade right before a kiss is pressed to his shoulder. Kevin glances back, too boozed to be startled, and he can’t help the smile that spreads on his lips when he sees who it is.

“You came!” he screams over the music, his heartrate picking up just slightly.

“Of course,” Felix’s deep voice never fails to send a shiver running down his spine, and this time it is no different. “We all did.”

Kevin doesn’t have to look around to know what Felix means by we all. He reaches back, threading his fingers into Felix’s bleached hair and pulling him down into a kiss. Felix is almost pliant under his touch, easily leaning in and kissing him back. The position is awkward and, sure, his neck strains a little, but Felix’s lips taste like peach and beer and Kevin thinks he can endure this for a while longer.

Felix drops his hands to his hips and Kevin allows himself to be spun around, giggling when he stumbles on his own feet and crashes right into Felix’s chest. Felix’s hand is gentle on his jaw, his smile brighter than starlight as Kevin leans in to kiss him again. Kevin doesn’t recall how they met, wouldn’t know how this became a _thing,_ but Felix is daring when he slips his hands under his shirt to press them into his skin and he knows it doesn’t really matter.

“Can I get you a drink?” Kevin mumbles against his lips, fingers toying with the hairs on the back of his head. Felix laughs like he can’t believe what he’s just heard.

“We’re not at a bar,” he says over the music, and although the glint in his eyes say otherwise, he follows it with, “I can get something myself.”

Kevin raises his brow at him, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tries to hold his grin. “Well,” he drops his hands to the collar of Felix’s button-up, smoothing his hand down his chest to toy with one of the buttons. “I can give you a drink _and_ something else.”

He immediately bursts out laughing, unable to take himself seriously, and, if anything, Felix laughing along with him is rewarding enough. Someone bumps into him and Kevin feels the floor sway under his feet – Felix’s hands on him are firm enough to keep him up, and he knows he probably shouldn’t have another drink, but then Felix nods and his feet automatically find their way to the kitchen. Felix keeps his hold on him with a finger hooked into a beltloop on his pants, and the questioning glances from their friends do nothing to stop them.

It only spurs them on.

Kevin rummages the fridge for a bottle of still cold soda, reaching for the tequila and slamming both on the counter. Felix watches him with what almost seems like humor in his eyes as he looks for clean shot glasses, laughing under his breath when he does a really ridiculous victory dance when he does find it. Kevin turns to Felix, gesturing at his findings.

“Tell me, how good are you with your fizzy drinks?”

“Uh,” Felix cocks his head. “Alright, I guess?”

“Have you ever had a tequila slammer?”

“I don’t think I have?”

Kevin smiles broadly. “Well, today is your lucky day!”

He pours the tequila into the glass, tops it with soda and motions for Felix to pay attention. Kevin raises the glass, slams it on the counter, and just as it starts fizzing, knocks it back in one go. He pours another one for himself and then one for Felix, the fizzing in his stomach uncomfortable but not enough to stop him from doing another one.

“Think you can follow?” he smirks challengingly, raising the glass up to Felix’s face. Felix takes the glass from his hand and Kevin hurries to grab the other, clinking it against Felix’s before they slam them on the counter and knock the shot back.

Kevin almost spits when he laughs at the face Felix pulls, the laughter dying just as it falls off his lips when Felix puts his glass down and pulls into another kiss. It is more desperate this time, Felix pushing him against the counter as he licks into his mouth, hands firm on his hips. Kevin grabs him by the collar and pulls him close – closer, pressing a thigh between his legs, blood rushing to his dick when Felix lets out a soft moan.

He pulls back, another stupid smile threatening to tug on his lips when Felix chases after him. He pecks Felix once, twice, clapping their hands together and tugging him further into the apartment. Kevin finds it kind of adorable how small Felix’s hand is in his hold, how warm it feels when Felix tightens his hold on him as Kevin weaves them through the crowd of people.

Kevin pushes through a door and locks it behind them before he even gets the chance to turn on the lights. He pushes Felix against the door, grinning when he notices how hard Felix is breathing, breath hot where it fans against his face. He takes Felix’s face in his hands, cupping his jaw, leaning in to kiss him again and again.

“I can give you a drink,” he says again, voice almost a whisper, “and _something else.”_

“Yeah?” Felix asks, breathless. Then, with a little more clarity, he curls his fingers around Kevin’s wrists, as if trying to ground the both of them, he says, “whose room is this?”

Kevin looks over his shoulder, like he even needs it to confirm what he already knows. “Jaehyun's,” he answers with a small nod.

“Aren’t you— _we_ gonna be in trouble?” Kevin questioningly raises a brow at him. “If we fuck in his bed, I mean,” he adds.

_“Oh!_ No, he owes me this for fucking Younghoon in my bathroom,” he says, his nose wrinkling at the memory. Sometimes, when he walks into the bathroom, Kevin swears he can still see the streaks of white on the tiles.

He tugs on Felix’s shirt, pulling him forward and crashing their lips together. He knows he doesn’t have the skills to walk to Jaehyun's bed while doing this, especially not while inebriated, but it doesn’t mean he is going to try. Kevin stumbles on his feet, legs tangling with Felix’s as they blindly walk through the room, his foot getting caught on the rug right before they crash into the bed.

Felix laughs, and from under him, Kevin thinks he is absolutely beautiful. He reaches up for his face, fingers ghosting over his freckles, something fond growing in his chest when Felix leans into the touch. Felix tugs him by the shirt until he is sitting up, crawling off his lap and laying in bed instead. Kevin cages his hips with his knees, bending down to press his lips against his neck, right over his pulse point.

He can feel Felix’s pulse picking up, breathing heavily as he reaches for the hem of his shirt. Felix’s hands are warm on his skin when he runs them up his torso, lifting his shirt along with it and Kevin keens, barely there but embarrassingly needy. He fumbles with the buttons of Felix’s shirt, trying to make it a quick work instead of a sensual one, his patience growing thin when Felix grinds against his ass and blood rushes to his dick.

Kevin takes a moment to enjoy the view – the planes of golden skin illuminated by moonlight, smooth as he runs his hands down his chest, feeling every flex of his muscles under his fingertips. He can see the way Felix almost seems to sink into the mattress, his hips twitching when Kevin’s fingers stop at the waistband of his pants.

“Eager?” Kevin teases, toying with the fabric without popping the button open, like he isn’t starting to feel his own dick strain against his zipper.

_“Please,”_ is what Felix breathes out, and when he makes eye contact with him, even in the poorly lit room, Kevin can see Felix’s eyes darken. “Don’t fuck around like that.”

Kevin hums, running a finger up to his navel, then almost featherlike on the way back down. “I thought that’s what we’re here for, though?”

_“Kevin,”_ and oh, Kevin adores the way Felix’s voice sounds when he whines out his name. He definitely wants to hear it more.

“Alright, I won’t make you beg,” he says, popping the button of his jeans open but pushing off him, making his way towards Jaehyun's bedside table. He looks back in time to see Felix scrambling to shrug his shirt off and get off his pants, leaving his underwear on. Kevin grins, mischievous, and adds, _“this time.”_

Felix flips him off, muttering a _fuck you_ under his breath and Kevin laughs, delighted. He shoves his hand all the way to the back of Jaehyun's drawer, moving things around until he finds the bottle of lube he’d been looking for. He tosses it to Felix, who barely manages to catch it, and proceeds to unceremoniously undress down to his boxers as well.

When he climbs back into bed, Felix is resting against the pillows on the headboard, hand lazily stroking himself over his boxers. Kevin peels his hand away, pulling him down by the thighs until his back is flush against the mattress. He leans down and presses a kiss against his lips, then his jaw and his neck, down to his clavicles and his chest. Felix’s hands find their way into his hair, not urgent or demanding but a comfortable weight instead.

When he takes one of his nipples in his mouth, fingers toying with the other, Felix’s hold tightens, making him groan at the pleasant sting. Felix takes it as encouragement, doing it again and again with every swirl of his tongue, soft mewls escaping his lips with how sensitive he is. Choosing not to tease him for long, Kevin starts kissing his way down again, tongue running over the soft lines of Felix’s abs, dipping into his navel, licking down his pelvis.

He curls his fingers into the hem of his boxers and Felix is quick to lift his hips to help him pull it down his legs, the fabric then discarded along with their messy pile of clothes by the foot of the bed. Kevin wraps a hand around Felix’s cock, stroking it a few times, thumbing at the head and smearing precum over sensitive skin. His own cock twitches at the way Felix squirms under his touch, hips rolling in an attempt to make Kevin stroke him faster.

Kevin holds him by the base and places a kiss to his hip. Felix moans, louder when Kevin lets spit dribble down his balls, leaning down to lick it right after. Felix spreads his legs wider, his moans getting deeper the further down Kevin goes, licking over his perineum and stopping just short before his rim.

He gently taps Felix’s thigh and Felix is quick to shove the bottle of lube almost into his face, letting go of his hair and trying to pet it back into place. When Kevin pulls off to coat his fingers with lube, Felix replaces Kevin’s hand with his own, lazily stroking himself, staring down at him. Kevin places a kiss on his inner thigh, pushing the other with his clean hand, Felix’s body almost malleable under his hands.

Kevin doesn’t think he will ever grow tired of feeling the way Felix stretches around his fingers as he fingers him open, doesn’t think he will ever tire of hearing Felix’s moans grow louder with every finger, every rubbing of finger pads against his walls, every brush of fingertips over his prostate. He thinks Felix looks pretty like this – moonlit, hair disheveled as he throws his head back on the pillows, chest heaving as he pants. Felix is pretty, and Kevin is kind of addicted to him.

Felix almost cries out to let him know he is ready, fingers no longer around his cock but twisting the sheets instead, ready to beg if Kevin so wishes him to. Any other time he would love to – to get Felix on the verge of tears, moaning his name like it is the only one he has ever known, squirming until he can’t take it anymore. Right now, however, he finds mercy in just how badly he wants this as well, his cock starting to hurt where it presses against the mattress.

Kevin scrambles off the bed only long enough for him to reach into the back pocket of his pants for a condom, pushing his underwear down his legs as he gets back in. He fists himself a couple times, his toes curling as pleasure buzzes on his veins – or maybe it is the alcohol, fuck if he knows. Felix rests up on his elbows to watch him tear the packet open, eyes hazy as Kevin rolls it on.

“Come here,” Kevin beckons him over, meeting him halfway as Felix almost scrambles on his knees. He pulls Felix flush against his body, licks across the seam of his lips and into his mouth when Felix opens up for him, soft moans spilling into his mouth.

With firm hands on his hips, Kevin twists Felix around and pushes him on his hands and knees into the mattress. Felix moans, fingers twisting the bedsheets, and the sound goes straight to Kevin’s cock. Kevin moves a hand from Felix’s hip to his lower back, rubbing the spot soothingly as he lathers his cock in lube and presses it against his rim.

Kevin is sure he blacks out for a few seconds when he pushes in, Felix’s heat around him almost too much for his buzzed brain to handle. Felix is panting hard by the time Kevin is buried to the hilt, Kevin himself unable to contain his moans as Felix clenches around his dick, trying to adjust. He stills for a while, snaking an arm around Felix’s middle and pressing his body against his back, trying to catch his breath.

“It’s okay,” Felix breathes out, rolling his hips and trying to get him to move, but Kevin only tightens his hold on him, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to will the coiling in his groin away a little.

“Don’t do that,” he groans, pressing a kiss to Felix’s shoulder. “I’m gonna bust too fucking soon if you do.”

Felix laughs but complies, head hanging low between his shoulders as he waits. When he deems it safe enough, Kevin rocks his hips once, twice, testing the waters, and Felix moans so deep it drives him a little insane. He digs his foot deep into the mattress, holding himself on Felix’s hip before he pulls almost all the way back. He snaps his hips back with so much force Felix’s body jolts forward, a moan coming out as a hiccup from impact.

Kevin fucks Felix fast and messy, fueled by the sound of Felix’s moaning and the clenching of his walls around him. he can barely tune down his own moaning, the pressure in his groin too much and not enough all the same. The room is hot and stuffy and Kevin can feel sweat starting to trickle down his back but it’s okay, because Felix is moaning his name under him, a string of pleas attached to it like it’s the only thing he knows how to say.

Every time they fuck, Kevin feels himself losing his mind a little more.

_“Fuck,”_ Felix groans when Kevin wraps a hand around his cock, jerking him off in the equally messy pace he fucks him in. Felix wraps his hand over Kevin’s, making him tug just a little bit faster, a little harsher, and with the way his body shakes and clenches around Kevin’s cock, Kevin knows he won’t be lasting long.

“Are you close?” Kevin murmurs, angling his hips and fucking him harder, and Felix moans a strangled out _yeah_ that almost doesn’t sound like it.

Kevin pulls out, panting, and before Felix even gets the chance to complain, Kevin pushes him down on the mattress, turning him around and making him look at him. Felix is beautiful like this, with spit coating his lips and a flush spreading all over his body, hair disheveled on the sheets and eyes darkened with lust. When he bends down to kiss him, Felix wraps his legs around his waist, and it’s only a minimal struggle for Kevin to guide his dick back into his ass.

Felix starts jerking himself off again when Kevin resumes the snapping of his hips, the new position making Felix feel so much tighter around him. He moans into Felix’s mouth, lets him swallow down all his noises as he picks up the pace, fingers going numb where they grip onto his hips with the buildup of his orgasm.

Felix comes with a shudder and Kevin’s name on his lips, spilling while over his fingers and his stomach. Kevin’s orgasm comes quickly after, pleasure zipping down his spine as Felix clenches around him until he stills for a second and comes into the condom. He rolls his hips lazily, fucking Felix through both of their orgasms, only stopping when Felix grips tightly onto his bicep with his clean hand in an attempt to get him to stop.

“Fuck,” it’s Kevin who groans this time, feeling himself off Felix and pulling out. He pulls the condom off and ties it up, reaching for the box of tissues on Jaehyun's bedside table so he can set it down somewhere.

“This is a mess,” Kevin looks back in time in time to see Felix raise his hand up to his face, heart almost stopping at the thought of him licking himself clean.

“Jaehyun has wet tissues somewhere in here,” he blurts out, not feeling emotionally capable of getting another boner just yet. “Hang on.”

He goes through Jaehyun's bedside table again, praying that he didn’t imagine the wet tissues when he was looking for lube, feeling relieved to actually find it there. He tosses it at Felix, now sitting up in bed, and goes to collect their clothes. A few minutes later, once they look like a vague semblance of their former selves and hearts no longer race, Kevin makes sure to do one last once over on the room just to make sure everything is in order.

“When we go outside, don’t make eye contact with Jaehyun,” Kevin says, hand on the doorknob. “The moment he sees us he’s gonna know.”

Felix laughs, pecking the corners of his lips and giving him a nod.

“Gotcha,” he says. “Now, lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just let yourself go insane and my way comes in crossover hell. strayboyz fuckers let's gooo  
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize)


End file.
